Battle of Strength
by TSM Nooby
Summary: In the darkest times of Runeterra, a god was rumored to spawn and bring chaos to the world. Eager to stop it, Ezreal and Graves found the entrance point, but a surprise emerges and Runeterra is in a state of need.


It was here all along. Graves laughed lightly and took out a cigar and lighted it. He had been hunting the legend for years, the legend of the upbringing of a god. Everyone in the League of Legends has heard of it and was warned of its power. Even Illaoi, the newest champion, did not expect to encounter another god besides her own. Graves was sure he was the first person to find the site of entrance in which the god will come through onto the world. It didn't seem that hard to destroy, and not as threatening and worthy of such warning. All he had to do was..

"Stop before you do something you'll regret," a voice behind him said.

Graves instantly turn around, shot gun up to a familiar face. Ezreal, the prodigal explorer smirked at him. Graves had expected the explorer to know of this location, after all, he was an _explorer._ But to know of the portal...

"Why are you here?" Ezreal questioned.

Graves smirked back. "Destroying the portal for the entrance of the upcoming god," he replied.

Ezreal patted Graves on the shoulder. "Don't even try, nothing can destroy it. The god will arrive in a several days from now, it's best if we just search for all the roaming champions, and group together back to the institute of war."

"At least let me test my..." - the ground started cracking apart from below Graves. "Earthquake?" he asked in surprise. Ezreal's face turned into a look of horror. "No, it's coming days earlier than it was supposed to... run!"

The two ran as quick as they could, but the clouds of the sky were already starting to swirl in a dark brown color, covering the whole entire sky. Lightning cracked down onto the path of retreat. "Just ran past everything! Making it back to the institute should be our first priority!" Ezreal yelled, arcane shifting forward.

"Foolish mortals..." a dark voice said behind them. The same voice then cried in agony as he, the god was spawning onto the world.

 _CRACK!_

"Agh!" Graves yelled as he fell onto the floor. A small part of the split path on a lighting strike had hit Graves in the left leg. Getting up as quick as he could, he limped behind Ezreal, who was now very far ahead of him. "Ez...real!" he managed in his panting. Ezreal looked back.

What Graves saw was absolute terror on Ezreal's face. The god had spawned. "We're doomed..." Graves saw Ezreal mouth. A blast of black lightning struck Ezreal from behind Graves, which exploded the area in a large cloud of smoke.

"Ezreal!" Graves yelled, limping faster. At this point, the pain was covered by the loud ring in his ears and his inability to coordinate with his eyes. Ezreal was trying to breathe, blood pouring out his chest, the area struck. "Kill... him..." Ezreal whispered.

"I'll try," Graves whispered. Turning around, he aimed his blast of collateral damage to what he saw. A huge dark being, surrounded by black lightning. Graves pulled the trigger at the same time he blacked out.

* * *

"Call all champions back!" Jarvan IV cried, back at the institute of war. "We've lost contact with over half our scouting champions over the past day. It's safe to assume that the god has awoken and is in interest to destroy Runeterra."

"Let me handle the god," Illaoi said. "I'll crush his bones."

Jarvan shook his head. "You might be strong and have a god on your side, but if this enemy has taken out 33 of our champions, he is very powerful. If he widdles down our champion count even more, we might not have a chance.

"Sir, we've lost contact of Dr. Mundo!" a soldier reported.

Jarvan IV scowled. "Bring everyone back immediately!"

The sky turned pitch black.

"Fools... I am here... to destroy the source of these pitiful 'champions' that have polluted this land..."

 _"Ahahaha... DARKNESS!"_ a familiar voice said. Nocturne dashed into the enemy. With darkness all around, Nocturne is at his strongest. "Charge forward!" Jarvan said, afraid to lose this opportunity.

"FOR THE VOID!" Malzahar cried. Every faction had their own battle cry and they charged forward with all their might.

"How dare you mere mortals!" the god cried. With all his strength, he blasted away at the front line with a single blow.

Illaoi continued her charge with reinforcing champions.

"THIS IS OVER!" she cried, smashing at the god with as many hundred tentacles as there were in the area.


End file.
